HSMG High School for Many Gifted kids
by rogue4ever
Summary: Imagine HSM but with powers! So everything is flipped upside down, and then come the Destroyers. Who are they and what do they want with...
1. Introductions

_So you know High School Musical right? But what if everyone had super powers?_

_Disclaimer – I don't own the characters except my OC._

_Now, on with the show!_

**The cast**

Gabriella – Invisibility and something more.

Troy – Lightning Speed.

Chad – Pyrokinesis

Taylor – Telekinesis

Ryan – Phase through walls

Sharpay – Freezing

**Author's Note**

**For all the rest of the cast you'll have to wait and see.**

**Review Please!**

**Bye!**

**Rouge4ever**


	2. A Normal First Day

_Hi guys! I'm back. Sorry for the delay, but I promise this is going to be a good story!_

_(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)(%%)_

**Outside HSMG**

"Mom, I don't have a good feeling about this." I said as I looked at my new school for the rest of the year. A mutant school for people with powers like me. My mom made us move to New Mexico over winter break, yippee.

The huge brick building in front of me seemed happy and cheerful, feelings I haven't let myself feel in a long time.

"You always feel like that when you go to a new school. Don't worry, they won't get us this time. I made sure of it. Make a ton of new friends. Bye!" My mom said to me before hugging me and driving away from me.

I sighed. This is going to a long day, I thought before stepping inside the school.

The moment I did, all the teens that were talking and laughing all suddenly stopped talking. They starred at me like I'm some alien or something. I rolled my eyes and kept walking toward the office.

I stepped into the office and walked to the desk marked 'RECEPTIONIST'. A nice looking woman was sitting behind typing away at a laptop.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm new here." I told her. The woman smiled and laughed.

"Finally, a student with manners. Now you probably want your schedule right?" I nodded. "Ok, let me just print you a copy," She typed something on her computer.

_A few minutes later_

"Here you go!" The lady gave me my schedule, a map of the school and a slip that I had to have all the teachers sign it and give it back to the office. "I'm by the way. Come to me with any questions."

"Thank you." I said to Ms. Friedman and left the office.

I turned a corner and was pushed into something big and hard. I slipped and all my things fell around me.

I looked up. There stood three people, An African American guy with huge bushy hair, An African American girl with short clack hair and a guy with messed up brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Bitch, watch where you're going." A voice said coming from behind me. I look over my shoulder and saw a pair of twins, two blonde haired green eyed teens, one a girl and one a boy.

The girl, the one who talked and pushed me, was staring at me like I had steppped on a puppy or something. I gathered my books and papers and stood up. I had enough name calling from my other schools and I wasn't going to have any one else call me anything bad anymore.

"Listen." I turned around to face her. "I just want to give you a little advice. Being a bully isn't a good thing. Actually, you could go to jail for it. You might not realize, but people are deeply offended when you bully them. My best friend died because someone bullied her. So next time think before you act, all right?"

I spun around and walked away. I turned a corner and found my homeroom. I saw a woman with blonde hair and glasses at a desk.

"Excuse me, is this…" I look down at the schedule I had. "…Mrs. Darbus's homeroom?" I asked.

The woman nodded and pointed at the desks in front of her. I went and sat down in one at the way back.

A few minutes later the bell rang and people began to file into the class. I noticed the people I ran into and the person I yelled at were in here too. Great, just great.

Mrs. Darbus shut the door and announced, "Welcome back seniors," The people in the desks all around me were silent in anticipation. For what, I thought.

"I'm sure you are all waiting for the results of the tournament. The winner of the big tournament fight is… Troy Bolton!"

The guy with blue eyes stood up and took a bow to get some laughs. Everyone started to clap for him. What kind of tournament would pretty boy win, may be one for modeling or something.

The bell than rang. Every one shot out of their seats and made for the door. I got up out of my seat, got Mrs. Darbus to sign the slip, and made my way out the door and into the hallways.

I looked down at my schedule.

_Homeroom with Mrs. Darbus_

_Period 1 – Creative Writing._

_Period 2 – AP Biology_

_Period 3- AP History_

_Period 4 – AP Trigonometry_

_Period 5 – Lunch_

_Period 6 – Music_

_Period 7 – Free_

_Period 8 – Gym_

My schedule was ok. As I walked into my next class the day passed by like a blur. I went from class to class in a daze.

After my free period I went into the locker room, changed into gym clothes and sat on the bleachers in the gym.

Everyone avoided me during school, so it was a surprise that someone sat next to me. I turned around to face the person. To my surprise, it was the boy with blonde hair from before. He started to say something to me which also surprised me.

"Hey, I'm Ryan."

"Gabriella." I said in a monotone.

"So… do you like the school so far?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's ok. I've seen worse."

"Oh, so did you hear Paramore is in town?" He said with a smile. I looked down at my shirt, it was a Paramore shirt. (Link on bottom of chapter)

"Really?" I asked hopefully. He laughed and we started to talk about different stuff from music to fashion to books.

After a few minutes someone blew a whistle.

We turned to look. We saw a man wearing sweats with brownhair holding a silver whistle.

"That's Coach Bolton, Troy's dad." He whispered. I nodded my head.

"Ok everyone. Stop talking and get into your groups." Coach Bolton said. In this school, I found out there are twelve power groups. Invisibility, Speed, Strength, Teleporting, Healing, Flying, Telekinesis, Pyrokenenisis (fire), Freezing, Phasing, Memory control, and seeing the future.

Everyone got into their respective power groups. I was the only one with the power to go invisible. The girl bully was a freezer. Ryan was a phaser. The guy with the afro who I ran into was a fire controller. The other girl I ran into was a telepath. Troy Bolton, pretty boy, was in Speed.

Everyone was evenly distributed in the groups except mine. Most people born with powers had the common ones like flying. There are only 20 people in the world who ever had Invisibility. Me and my dad were two of those 20.

After everyone was settled, the Coach spoke up again.

"Ok, now each group is going to go through the obstacle course, one by one. The order has already been decided. Speed, then Strength, then Teleporting, then Healing and Flying, then Telekinesis, then Pyrokenenisis, then Freezing. And after that Phasing, Memory control, and seeing the future will all go together. Then last but not least, our new student will go last." He turned to face me.

"I'm going to explain the rules again, in case you forgot them. You and your whole group have to follow through the obstacle course, destroy every robot, and make it to the finish. Easy enough right?" He said looking back at the whole group. We all nodded.

"Ok, lets go!" He yelled. Everyone scrambled back into the seats as the obstacle course started to rise from the floor.

When it was done, the speed group rushed in and started to go through.

After most of the groups had gone through, I was shocked. Not by how good they were, but how horrible they were!

I could have done better than that when I was 6!

Everyone kept missing the targets and falling into traps. The ones who did the best was the group with the seers because they could se where the traps were.

But still, I bet they couldn't last one minute with the M bots!

The worst thing was, they didn't give a damn about their teams. They just left them there and made for the finish line by themselves.

"Last but not least, Gabriella Montez. Please come out and show us what you got." Coach Bolton yelled.

I rose from my seat and made my way down to the ground.

Before I could go into the maze, Coach Bolton stopped me.

"Hey, I know this will be hard, since it's your first time, but do the best you can." He told me.

Before I could reply, I saw a slight movement above. I glanced up at the same time as a seer yelled, "Watch out Coach!"

But, it was too late. Four ninja's in dark clothing, or should I say, M bots dropped from the roof, breaking one of the glass windows, and knocking Coach Bolton unconscious.

As soon as the M bots sprang from the roof, an alarm had sounded. "RED ALERT, RED ALERT, LOCKDOWN PROCEDURE INITITATED. TEACHERS FOLLOW PRE PLANNED PLAN AND GET CHILDREN OUTSIDE." It kept going on a loop for three or four times and then stopped. The doors and windows were soon covered with a sheet of metal.

The others started to panic, scream and run around in circles. Great, just great, I thought to myself. I have a bunch of screaming kids and 4 M bots to take care of. Great. Ok, think Gabs, Robots first. The robots were standing in a circle around me waiting for my move to attack.

I flipped out of the circle and took down one of them by a sharp hit in the neck. Next I kicked another one in the back and tossed it against the wall. The next two I cartwheel in a circle so they would come at me from opposite directions. Then when they charged at me, I jumped up and let them hit each other.

All the robots destroyed, now about 150 kids to deal with, great.

"Ryan!" I called out. He came rushing over to me.

"What?" He asked.

"Could you whistle really loudly?" I asked him. He nodded and whistled.

His whistle brought everyone to a halt.

"Ok, everyone get into your groups. I think I have a plan."

**Authors Note**

**Cliffy, Oooooh.**

**Did you like it?**

**This is her outfit:**

_.com/cgi/app_

**Please please please just review!**

**Bye!**

**Rogue4ever**


	3. Or not

"_Ok, everyone get into your groups. I think I have a plan."_

So really, I didn't have a whole plan laid out right then and there. But I realized that these kids were as lost as I was a few years ago.

"So I know that you are all scared, but panic won't improve our situation. I need one person from each group to come up here." 10 kids came up to me then, while the others sat back down in circles with their group and tried to stay calm.

Among those who came up to me were Ryan, Mr. Perfect from the speed group, the bitch from the hallway aka Sharpay, from the freezing group, then the girl from the hallway, Taylor, from the telekinesis group, the other guy from the hallway, Chad, from the Pyro group, Kelsi from the seeing the future/ memory control group, Jason from the strength group, Zeke from the flying group, Martha from the healing group, and Alex from the teleporting group.

"Ok, Kelsi? Can you see anything right now?" I asked her, touching her shoulder lightly. She closed her eyes for a few moments then shook her head.

"Nope, sorry." She replied looking down immediately.

"Hey that's ok." I replied, and looked around, then looked up. There was still a huge hole in the roof, and who knew if there were any more of them coming this way. We need to get that covered then find a way out to join the others.

"So, Sharpay and Zeke, I'm going to need you two to work together with your groups. Zeke, your group will fly Sharpay's group up and fix the damage to the roof. Kelsi, I need your group to try to go into the Coach's mind to see if he knows what we are supposed to do-"

"Hey! Will that hurt him?" Troy interrupted me, with a scowl marking his face.

"Haven't you been listening in class Troy? No it won't hurt him at all, it's a invasive mind probing technique developed-" Taylor started to lecture him when Alex cut her off.

She asked, "What can we do?"

"Well as I was saying," Insert scowl toward Mr. Perfect, "Ryan I need a few, just a few people to stick their head out to see what's going on. Martha, I need a full report on how the Coach is doing. The rest of you, go to your groups and find out if any of them know how to fight hand- to -hand combat. We're going to need it. Then come back with your answer." I turned away and knelt down next to one of the robots.

I heard the others walk away, and tried to focus on what's in front of me. I took the head and gently turned it over. The robots were dressed like black ninjas with a big "M" on their face to service as eyes. I closed my eyes tightly and chucked the head at the wall.

"There's an underground tunnel behind the bleachers that will lead right to where everyone else is." Kelsi said quietly. Nodding I stood up.

"Good, is he awake?"

"No, and he won't be for a while." Reported Martha. Ryan hadn't seen any one in the hallways, the roof was fixed, and no one could fight. Splendid.

"All right everyone get up. Ryan find the tunnel, Jason help him. Everyone else get your groups toward the bleachers. Jason, make sure one of your guys manages to grab the Coach."

Ryan, Jason and I walked behind the bleachers, Ryan after a few seconds found the door and Jason punched it out and gently placed it on the side. The tunnel was a medium sized light lit dirt covered tunnel. Soon the groups were streaming through the door. All of a sudden there was a loud thud. I looked up, the ice was breaking!

"Quickly!" I shouted, the people started running, soon everyone was through the door and I managed to put the door back in place as I heard the ice shattering. "Run!"

We all ran towards the end of the passage way. At the edge, there was a huge door with a button. Someone pressed it and we all fell outside into an open part of the woods. The rest of the student body were there including the teachers. Immediately the nurse came and took the Coach out of someone's hands.

"What happened?" The principal quickly demanded.

"Something fell out of the sky and knocked out my dad and then we got out of there." Troy quickly explained, looking over at his father in concern.

"All right you may go. Ms. Montez, please stay back." The principal said. The others then left to rejoin their friends. Ryan gave me a concerned look then left as well.

"Now, Ms. Montez. I was reassured over and over again by your mother and ... others, that the school was to be safe from any...danger. What happened?" The principal asked me.

"I don't know what happened, they weren't enough in numbers to be anything more than a scouting party. Let me take care of them." I responded, because if you let the scouting party back, then more and more of them come.

The teachers and principal looked at each other nervously, no doubt conversing in their heads. I shuffled my feet to try to speed them up. The principal then looked up.

"You have a go Ms. Montez. Be back in two hours or we will come after you."

"Understood!" I mock saluted him and took off toward she school again.

**So... what do you think? I inserted my OC Alex in there. She was kind of a random thought so go easy on the idea of her. The reason some of the groups got combined was because groups like healing can't really protect themselves. That's all for now I guess.**

**Please just press the button and write a good, bad, so-so review. PLEASE! If you want, send an OC in, I could sure you them. **

**Thanks,**

**Rogue4ever.**


End file.
